Blown Away
by ROBINROX
Summary: Inspired by Arte-chan’s fic Reconstruction. Nightwing’s feeling when Star leaves his life AGAIN. Song fic to Revolution Song by Fefe Dobson.One shot
1. Tugged With The Wind

Inspired by Arte-chan's fic Reconstruction. Nightwing's feeling when Star leaves his life AGAIN. Song fic to Revolution Song by Fefe Dobson.  
  
~In my dream I break the chains that hold this place together  
  
but in my dream the consequences would be so much better  
  
Than they are.... And beyond the walls that hold us here  
  
The skies that stretch across the atmosphere  
  
And revolution is near~  
  
Nightwing stared at the place she had just been and felt something wet slide down his cheek. He felt his cheek and was surprised when he realized he was CRYING. He hadn't done that in...forever it seemed. Beast Boy looked at them all and sighed. Looking at Raven, who had broken down into tears, he walked over to her and put a comforting green hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes smiled when she saw Beast Boy grinning down at her. "It'll all be okay. Don't worry!" Nightwing smiled at Beast Boy's Starfire- like comments and wiped the tears away from his eyes. What was the use of crying, she was gone and tears would not get her beck. "Thank you.Friends." Raven said, smiling. Nightwing nodded and hopped out the window, leaving his former teammates to their business. He was going home.  
  
~In my room I hear the echoes of the recent battle....yeah  
  
Lost and wounded as the faded cries begin to settle for the night  
  
But the words you use to hurt me now  
  
Only seem to make me strong somehow!  
  
Oh a revolution is now! ~  
  
Nightwing pressed buttons on his computers and rubbed his eyes. He had been awake for almost four straight days, but now wasn't the time to sleep. Now was the time to-To what? Watch the city that laughed at you and your friends behind your back? Who had attempted to put Raven in the loony bin? Nightwing determinedly shut off his computers and curled up on a couch near the back of the room, visions of Starfire clouding his vision. He could feel her breath; he was so close to her-But all he did was give her the clock back. The tears wavered at his eyes again, and this time Nightwing just let them fall, putting his head in his hands and crying into them. This...This wasn't right. Time couldn't take her away from him, not again. Not again...Nightwing remembered searching for days for Starfire, sometimes without even stopping to eat or sleep. Letting out a sigh, Nightwing looked up from his hands, rubbing at his mask. This life wasn't what he wanted...He wanted to be normal. To have to worry about kids and his wife and all the stuff NORMAL people his age worry about. But he had to worry about an entire city AND his friend, while everyone in the city went on with their lives, oblivious to his pain. Nightwing shook those thoughts out of his mind and sniffed. No use procrastinating...If someone needed his help, he would offer it and be at least kind.  
  
~And the days will get warmer, and I'll lay down my armor!  
  
Together we can fight this feeling!  
  
And the demons that stalk us will eventually turn to dust!  
  
Together we can start this healing!  
  
Oh...Yea~  
  
Nightwing kicked the robber in the back and glared, taking his frustration and anger out on his opponent. He never missed his mark, and by the time Nightwing was done with him, the common bank robber was begging for jail. Reaching down to his utility belt, Nightwing felt a dusty piece of paper in an old pocket he never used. Pulling it out, he saw it was a picture of the Teen Titans, all together and happy. At the park, to be precise. He and Cyborg were playing tug-of-war with the football, Starfire was watching and cheering Robin on, Raven was looking on amusedly, and Beast Boy was stuffing his face with his tofu dogs. Two tears escaped Nightwing's eye and he started running to Titan Tower. At the island, he stopped. Did he really want to go back? Back to the place that had claimed his soul while leaving his empty shell of a body 2 live, always in pain? Nightwing took a step forward. =This place doesn't like you. = He took another step forward, gaining courage. =It doesn't want you here. = Nightwing ran the rest of the way to the door and pushed it open, not so surprised when it fell off its hinges.  
  
~Hey oh! Hey oh!  
  
Together we can start this healing!  
  
Hey oh! Hey oh! ~  
  
Nightwing looked around the Tower and sighed. There was a lot of repairing to do. Reaching the main hall, he saw the broken necklace and the other necklaces scattered around it. Touching a stone on one of the strings, he pulled his finger back when it crumbled. Nightwing's eyes were creased with sadness as he looked around the Tower. But never did he even touch the door to Raven's room. There may still be hexes in there. Nightwing sat on the couch in front of the window that overlooked the bay and sighed, tears escaping his eyes as the breeze blew through the broken windows. Nightwing didn't realize he was still loosely holding the picture of the Teen Titans until it was too late. The soft breeze tugged it from his hands and he didn't chase after it. What was the point of racing the wind? Nightwing watched it blow away, like Starfire had blown away, and looked around the Tower. It was going to take a while to rebuild it without her, but it was possible.  
  
BTW, I dun own anything in here. Not the song, not the Teen Titans.It all belongs to somebody else. So don't sue me. 


	2. The Changed Future

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING I USE IN HERE!  
  
Due to popular request (okay, a few of you) I am making a second chapter. Then, it's done. This poem is not mine. It belongs to a sixteen year old male named Weaver. Praise Weaver for the great poem that goes great with Nightwing's feelings for Starfire!  
  
Never gone  
  
Here with me  
  
Though I cannot feel  
  
And cannot see  
  
I know you're there  
  
You always are  
  
Wherever I go  
  
You're never far  
  
I feel your thoughts  
  
I hear you walking  
  
I remember your face  
  
I hear you talking  
  
If not in life  
  
If not in stone  
  
Then in my heart  
  
Where you have grown  
  
Starfire flew up to Nightwing with a smile. He grinned back and leaned against his Bo-staff. The Titans Tower was rebuilt, looking like it had never been in disrepair. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were standing next to the two with smiles on their faces.  
  
"It doesn't seem like you were ever gone, Star....." The smile on Starfire's matured face faded somewhat. Her long auburn-pink hair had grown longer, now about to her knees. Her jade green-on-green eyes were just as bright and bubbly as ever, but held a twinkle of wisdom that only came with age and experience. Beast Boy, Raven, and Nightwing had also changed. Cyborg was the only one who remained unchanged, for who with half a robot body could age? Beast Boy stood proudly tall next to Raven and Cyborg, and ran his hands through his abundant green locks as if to make sure they were still there. He had remained as thin as ever, and still told his boyish jokes and pulled his ridiculous pranks, but the wisdom that age brought weighed heavy on his super-high spirits. Raven was still wearing her white cloak, but the hood was down, revealing her pale face framed with to-her- chin purple locks. A smile graced her usually emotionless face and she slipped her hand into Beast Boy's. He squeezed it and Raven laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, the smile on her lips opening into a wide yawn.  
  
"I do not think I ever left, Nightwing." Nightwing's changes had been minimal. He still had the same costume, the same mask, but his hair was still the hastily spiked mess it had been when he was a teenager. Nightwing smiled at Starfire and ran a hand through his shortened hair. It was odd not to have to tie it back when he was working anymore, but he would get used to it. He had gotten used to missing Starfire when she had disappeared for twenty years, but now she was back, and the future was changed because of her. It was still changing because of her, and there was no way to adequately thank her. Turning to face Starfire, Nightwing took her two hands in his and kissed her lightly, covering her lips with his. Starfire returned the kiss, gently at first, then deepening it. Nightwing pulled away first, tucking a stray strand of auburn-pink hair into it's place behind her ear.  
  
"Star-Thanks for changing my-OUR-future. It would never be the same without you." 


End file.
